Danaxo Allium
Danaxo Allium is a supporting protagonist of the fanfiction series the Ronin Chronicles. He is a Sangheili warrior, and a commander of the Knights of the Alliance. Character History 'Early Life and Training' Danaxo was born on April 9, 2516 to Field Marshall Nkillo Allium and Zev Notoro. As his father was a noble man, he was allowed to be a part of a special combat training program. This program, who's candidates were only allowed from the upper class, was designed to train the young Sangheili to become the best of the best. As such, he was taught in all forms of combat, hand to hand, firearm combat, melee combat, vehicular and aircraft based combat, and the Dax became adept at all of them. However, due to the extensiveness of his training (and the fact that his only desire was to perfect his skills, not prove them) he never got the chance to fight in the Human-Covenant War. Though, important to note, Danaxo bore no ill feelings toward humanity. In fact, he saw the slaughter of their race as wrong, and thus chose not to go into service during the war. 'Forged Friendship' Years after the end of the Human-Covenant War, Danaxo was assigned to assist in a military investigation mission regarding a string of murders on a joint Human-Sangheili colony alongside a UNSC Spartan-IV name Zachariah Derekson. At first, the two only saw their mission as nothing more than an inconvenience, and were largely uncooperative with one another. However, after several setbacks on their mission, the two decided that their lack of cooperation was what kept them from completing their task. To fix this, they got to know each other better, learning about one another's abilities and fighting styles, but also about each other's pasts and view points. In doing so, the two learned they had a lot in common, and gained a greater respect for one another. After this, they managed to figure out the mystery and end the murders. The two parted ways, but not before acknowledging that they had become friends and that if one needed help, the other would be there. 'Leading the Knights' Shortly after this, Danaxo returned to Sanghelios and was chosen by Sangheili Fleetmaster Toram Soramee as part of his army. He served alongside Soramee during several Storm-Covenant engagements, and fought valiantly, earning the rank of Ultra and being assigned as a leader of a special operations divison of Sangheili warriors named the Knights of the Alliance. 'Sangheili Civil War' Some time later Danaxo was reunited with his friend Zak, who had come to Sanghelios along with Agent Noble's Freelancer team upon the request of Toram. While the Freelancers were assaulting the Storm-Covenant's Fortress in an attempt to capture/kill a major leader, they (the Knights) were sent to assist them after several members of the assault team were incapacitated. They then proceeded to clear out the fortress, but were shocked to discover that the Storm Covenant possessed a CSO-class Supercarrier. They escaped the fortress before it was destroyed, and returned to the city to report back and prepare for the coming battle. Danaxo, along with the Knights and the Freelancers took part in the defense of the city, and managed to push back the Covenant. 'Spirit Helix' At the end of the battle, Toram revealed the star map to the Freelancers and Zak's Forerunner Helix revealed it's connection to it, the Storm Covenant launched an ambush and caught them off guard and managed to steal the artifact. However the star map had already revealed the location of a shield world that had some connection to the Helix. Zak, who had been told by a Forerunner mere hours before that the Helix contained an immense power that could be unlocked by another Forerunner artifact, left the Freelancer team along with his sister and Agent Iceland. Danaxo, wanting to help his friend, decided to leave his position as the leader of the Knights, and accompanied Zak on his quest. Personality Personality wise, Danaxo is alike other Sangheili in that he is brave, proud, and puts honor as one of his highest priorities. However, he is neither arrogant nor puts honor before rationality. He is also very selfless, and like his friend Zak, always acts like a guardian or protector of others. He isn't afraid to speak his mind, and can come off as somewhat sarcastic as well as blunt. However to those who he respects, he will always defend their honor. He also has a high sense of justice, though unlike his friend, he isn't always the one to go the "humane" way and uses a much harsher form of justice. He can also be a harsh, if accurate, judge of character, and is slow to make new friends. However, those who he does befriend are always good, honorable, and dependable; which are traits reflected in himself. Aside from this, he is usually very calm, doesn't panic often, and is at times the voice of reason among his companions. Abilities Danaxo, like many others of his race, is a very skilled fighter.As part of his extensive training, he has become an adept in many forms of combat, weapons, vehicles, etc, and he can be a deadly force on the battlefield. He is also a highly skilled sword fighter, as well as possessing a limited skill with dual-wielding. He has also proven to be a capable leader, as he was placed as commander of the Knights of the Alliance, and tactician. Other skills include having a good understanding of Covenant technology and computers (which comes in handy as he lacks any comprehension of even the most basic human computers), and having suprisingly well developed nightvison. Relationships 'Zak' Zak is Danaxo's human best friend, whom he met when they met on a mission they were both assigned. While they didn't necessarily get along at first, once they both learned more about one another they gained a higher respect and agreement. They quickly became good friends and exceptional partners in combat. This could be seen when Danaxo chose to accompany Zak on his search for the Helix's creator, despite his posistion as leader of the Knights of the Alliance. Trivia Category:Supporting Characters Category:Sangheili Characters